The present invention relates to a pillow, and more particularly, to a pillow that can be used to provide support and entertainment for an infant.
A popular category of pillows are generally referred to as infant support pillows. Infant support pillows can be used to provide support to an infant in a variety of positions.
A pillow according to an embodiment of the invention has a body including a medial region and two cantilever arms. Each of the cantilever arms extends from the medial region and includes a free end. The cantilever arms and the medial region are spaced apart to define an interior region. The interior region and the pillow body are substantially U-shaped.
In one embodiment, pockets are provided on the U-shaped body. In another embodiment, sleeves are coupled to the U-shaped body.
In one embodiment, an entertainment device is coupled to the U-shaped body. The entertainment device includes an elongate member with two ends. In one embodiment, the elongate member is a bar. Each of the bar ends can be inserted into a sleeve so that the bar is supported above a portion of the pillow body. Articles, such as, toys, can be coupled to the bar.